danddcity_of_secretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout
Name: Garry Thieve's name: Scout Garry's father was a part of the kingsguard and his mother died when giving birth to him. His father, in his depressed state turned to drinking and was eventually told to leave the kingsguard for showing up drunk on the job all the time. The king was good friends with his father and heard about Garry's mom dying and what happened to scout's father so on the outside of the city the king gave the father a small shack and a farm to live on. Around the age of seven, Garry came home from playing outside to find two large men beating his dad to death due to a gambling debt. When the men were done they left, and in his father's last dying breath he said "dont be like me. Don't abandon the hope of moving on and being someone...". Garry was seven and had no clue what to do with those words so he just ran away from the shack he grew up in to get away from the memory of his father dying in front of him. Garry eventually made it into the city and he tried asking for help, but he looked like a street rat with tattered clothes and was covered in dirt. None of the kids wanted to play with him and none of the parents wanted him. To survive he had to steal from the local merchants. Most of the time he was caught and beaten by the merchants, but if not by then the guards would catch him or bigger kids would steal what he had. Around the age of twelve he learned the tunnel-ways and streets of the city. He was very fast for his age so he could get away climbing buildings, jumping roofs, and going through windows. He did whatever he had to to survive and that didn't stop him from fighting if he had to. Using the skills his father taught him, wielding two daggers he stole from a couple of guards he might not have been strong but he was accurate. Stabbing weak spots of people, he would only hurt them enough to get away, but never kill. One day some guards caught him and were about to kill him on the spot for cutting one of the guards. But before they could the captain of the guards stepped forward and told them to stop. It was commander Vance and Scout didn't know it but he was very good friends with his mother and father. He said to Garry, " Boy, who is your father?" Garry replied, "My father's name is my name ... Garry". Vance asked, " What did he do?" Garry replied " All I know is that he protected the king at one point." Vance instantly knew this had to be his dear friend's son. He had his father's face and his mother's eyes. Vance asked where the boys father was. Garry told him he died a while ago. and with that he booked it through a near by window and got away. This wouldn't be the last time vance would talk to Garry. Around the age of 15 Garry was running away from some guards because he just stole some diamond off a boat that just came into the port and he came to a blocked street entrance and the guards had him surrounded. He looked all around him and saw nothing but brick walls. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a sewage entrance just small enough for him to slip through. So he held his nose and yelled, "Good luck!" Garry felt like he was sliding down this shaft forever eventually he came out of the shaft into a pool of water. He felt two pairs of hands pull him out of the water, he was thrown onto the ground. When he looked up, he was surrounded by about 20 people all cloaked in black, holding their swords and daggers towards him. A men stepped forward took his cloak and hood off. He was armored in leather. In a deep but calm voice he asked, "How did you find this place?" Garry quickly told him about the jewels and guards. He asked to see the jewels, then snatched them out of his hands and all he said was "kill him." Garry's heart started pounding. He leapt to his feet pulled out both his daggers and said, "you'll have to try". About five people came at him, but he spun around and got behind one of the cloaked men and pushed him into the water, then dived between the legs of another. He kicked him right in his manhood. As the man collapsed to the ground he grabbed the man by his throat and held a knife to it. Everyone stopped. The man wearing the leather armor asked, " what's your name?" Garry looked at him and said, "Garry". Everyone started laughing and put their weapons down. Garry still confused by whats happening still held the knife to the cloaked man. The armored one said, "Well, you must join us now that you're holding a knife to my best thief." Garry asked what he meant by us. The man said, "Yes we are known as the underground, a place where thieves, hired killers, law breakers and lady thrillers come and go without worry of the law hunting them." For the first time Garry felt accepted by someone other than his father. Garry asked the armored man who he was and he replied, "I lead those who can't lead themselves." Living in the underground town, a secret place hidden in the sewage of the city, Garry learned the secret language of thieves called thieves cant. He became well known in the thieves community, helping with big robberies and gaining secret contacts who were very well informed of treasures being moved throughout the city. The big rules of the underground were never kill another thief, never ever reveal its location, or who other thieves were. Eventually Garry was asked by the leader to help catch those certain few who betrayed the underground and got a few of their own arrested. Their was a night where Garry decided to break into the prison and bust out a few of his friends. However, it didn't go so well. In the middle of lock picking the cells, all he felt was a thud and he was knocked out. Garry woke up tied to a chair. When he looked forward all he saw was commander Vance looking at him. Vance just started talking, "Your father was a very good man, Probably the best fighter, and definitely the wisest. I'm going to give you a chance to do something good and turn your life around..." Garry replied " i'm to far gone .." Vance started talking again, "Help me find the worst criminals of this city and i won't kill you." Garry knew that's what he was doing already, so he agreed. Garry started helping the kingsguards commander by giving him information from the underground. But that didn't stop him from stealing... Garry is now 18 and Commander Vance wants him to do a special job to save the king.